Chosen life
by cagedliberal
Summary: Betrayed by her boyfriend Isabella walks out of her own home to begin anew . With little finance and not many options available she grabs the job opportunity to be a nanny to heir of Cullen empire . Mafia boss Edward can never repay his debt to McCarty's . Will the chaos of relations ever get sorted ? Will a turbulence put everything in its place ?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Life is difficult . Its no merry go round . Especially for the one who chose a socially unacceptable path . In a life like mine fear is a constant emotion and portraying strength enough to actually feel it in my bones is another . I've understood one thing and that is that you never choose the life for yourself but the life chooses the story for you to live in . some live a normal ,happy life with not much ups and downs , some a stagnant and boring life and there are people like me you just never encounter a day of peace and crave for that normal , stagnant boring day to happen once for them . I am Isabella Marie McCarty Cullen , former employed nanny for master Mathew Anthony Cullen , heir to Mafia Boss Edward masen Cullen . this is the story about how an ex-lover turned nanny to her cheating boyfriend and later turned mafia wife .


	2. Chapter 2

Coffee is my only friend . this alarm clock , my blanket , that wicked test schedule which I stupidly put on the wall across me , my books on the bedside corner all have become my enemies . They just don't want me to sleep . My needy eyes need some sleep . Today is my last final . I just need to focus on that . I live comfortably . Some may say that I live in a very cramped space but after living with Renee in different states , different places , this turns out to be quite decent . I have a small kitchen , which is very important to me . My boyfriend loves my cooking . I have a couch which turns into a bed and a small bathroom . So its all good , my needs are being met and the neighborhood is not something to be wary of, which is important . After today I don't need to study for a long time . I've to just get dressed , give my exam , sleep for long hours and maybe cuddle with my beautiful boyfriend . He has been so understanding for my exams . After all the relationships my mothers has gone through , I never thought I'll get to meet a man who is not only beautiful and sexy but understanding , intelligent and accommodating to my need . I do love him a lot and that is why I am going to make chocolate chip cookies for him tomorrow Or maybe I'll just go to his place .

I am so ready to be over with this paper , I know everything . I've studied long hours for this exam and that is why I deserve an A grade . Well lets hope my professor also thinks the same . I've very few friends here . It was a difficult transition for me . Renee and Phil had died in a car accident after my graduation . At least I had some good memories . Howsoever childish my mum may had been , I did love her. I was just not attached to her like a child . But how can one even be when you try your hardest to not be like your mother and make something of yourself . Renee had always been running to different places and taking me along with her . I never knew my father . Renee and I never had a conversation about him except that one time when she broke a bottle of whiskey . I could have been hurt it was just so close . I thought that she wanted to hurt me that time and maybe she did and just lost her focus which ended up to be a good thing for me . After that I never uttered a word about him and she apologized for breaking the bottle . I didn't have a childhood , maybe that is the reason I want to be a teacher . I don't want to live my childhood again but help out children and watch them enjoy theirs. I just want to be a teacher and in the way help out children like me . Edward understands my need to excel at exams. I need a job immediately after graduation . The little funds I have were left to me by Renee and Phil which helped me to get this place at rent . My part time job at the library and coffee shop also helps out but it can't go long .

Edward is from rich family . I don't know much about his family's background except their names and personality . He loves his family and being the eldest he feels responsible for the family business . I understand the feeling of responsibility . I've felt it since the day i could understand words . I just hope that one day I get to meet them . He has told me that he loves me . I hope he likes my surprise today . Edward had given me his apartment keys and I am going to set a beautiful night for us both . I've set up some candles and dimmed the light . I've made his favorite chicken Alfredo and chocolate brownie .

Its only 4 pm and I hear the click of lock . Edward has come early today . I hope he likes the dress , I don't buy many clothes but I liked this blue blouse , it perfectly shows my curves and a bit of cleavage .

"Surprise " hi , handsome , you are early . "oh wow , and you are my beautiful girl . whats this all about bella ". "today was my last exam , so I thought of giving you reward for letting me study . His eyes are searching something in me , I just never know what it is . His arms never leave me and his kiss tells me all that his words can never speak . "I love you bella ". "I know , do remember that when the next toll of exams begin , I joke to break the spell ." if we continue like this then we'll just never get to eat . "Why don't you freshen up and I'll set our plates , I made your favorite and chocolate brownies ." "oh you've just turned a bit more enticing . I am so hungry . I'll just change my clothes and come ."

After dinner , and movie , I just want to sleep and cuddle Edward . "I want a brownie ." "but we just had some , Edward and I really want to sleep now." "I just want a taste ." it is so irritating ,when one is trying to rest on the bed and cuddle her sexy boyfriend and the boyfriend wants brownie . but all my thoughts leave me when you pull my arms and kiss me . "I just wanted a lick of my brownie ." And I cannot speak anything after that . His captivating eyes , the strong hold of his arms on me , beauty of this fine specimen in dimmed lights, I just want to savor it all . I live for moments like these when words fail and only the rumpled bed-sheets are the only witness of our love for each other .


	3. Chapter 3

**Charlie**

It is so easy to play with people these days . There were not many distractions in my age to make people lose focus . We had to work hard , be alert about the competition . We never got information so easily as today. FBI has got its hands on a financial file of Cullen's . Its not anything of consequence but in today's time , any information about mafia , is too much to get away with it . In today's time if once you are in the mafia ,you can never get out of it . It's a close knit group and that is how we have kept anymore moles of FBI from getting in our system . These FBI people don't seem to get it that mafia is important for the society . We keep the politicians in tight control , keeping them from making any inappropriate deal with terrorist groups or other countries . We give an opportunity to people who have fallen through the cracks of system . They get income , education , an opportunity to grow and work in our system . Mafia is not only about illegal businesses today . We own many legal businesses too . We just use our reputation to get our way many times . We have someone in FBI for information , but its so easy to get the file as a precaution , why should we use more resources than necessary .

Its been an hour Emmett should be done with the officer who has the file . And yes he is done with it , he had sent me the message about the file 15 minutes ago . Why can't the boy just call me , I would never know . My phone rings , why is Carlisle calling me now , we had a meeting in the morning . "hello Carlisle , what has happened ?" " Charlie " he paused . There is some problem , this is not normal . " I am reaching your office in 15 minutes , I tell him . we'll talk then." "yes we do need to talk Charlie ." he says . I hang up the phone . After discussing the matters in a morning meeting , we do not contact each other till evening . Its just been a working system for Carlisle and me . We have been working with each other for so long . we were college friends . I didn't know about his family lineage with the mafia . I had plans to join police force but before I could join the academy , Carlisle's secret got out . We are best friends and brothers in a non familial way , I couldn't betray him by joining police . Since the secret was out , I had to join mafia . From that day I've been shadow to Carlisle . His top man , right hand , whatever name anyone wants to give to it .

Carlisle's office is in his mansion , in the basement which has been hidden from prying eyes . The Cullen's mansion in Mercer island Seattle is quite big and secluded from neighbors . Entering the mansion ,Elizabeth greets me , "Would you like to have some coffee Charlie ?" she asks , "no Mrs Duffay , I'll just go and meet Carlisle ." where is esme , I ask her. "She is with Mr Cullen in his office , Charlie." Okay . pondering over whats the matter is a waste of time , I'll just need to prepare myself for the worst . Esme being in Carlisle's office to meet me is not the norm .

As I enter , Carlisle's office , Esme has her hand on Carlisle's shoulder , like she is comforting him . "Come on in Charlie." "Whats the matter Carlisle." I ask . Carlisle began "Charlie you are my best friend and like a brother to me . After Sue's death , Emmett has known our home like a second home." I don't know what is making him so uncomfortable with me , but I'll let him speak his piece . Carlisle hesitates while speaking "Charlie , you knew , I never approved of Renee , but when I saw your daughter Isabella for the first time , I knew that I'd always love her like a father." Why is he bringing Isabella in this matter , he knows this is a sore point for me . I have been searching Isabella for so long . After I got news about Renee's death three years ago , I constantly searched for my Isabella . Did he find something about my baby girl . "I always planned for her to marry my elder son Edward . When she held Edward's hand in her little hand , and wouldn't leave him after prying , I knew that they'll be together . You remember how protective Edward became for Isabella and then she was taken away by Renee." "Just get to the point Carlisle", i tell him. | Charlie . as you know Edward is now 26 , as per mafia rules , he has to get married now . I've always thought of Isabella as my own but as the time passes , I need to follow the protocol and arrange a marriage for Edward". Okay well , this is about Edward's marriage. " Carlisle , I would have liked Edward to protect my Isabella and take care for her , but for me Isabella's wishes are very important and till now I've still not found her . I am more concerned about finding her Carlisle , meeting her now is very important for me . I want her to meet her brother Emmett . I don't even know her last name , because had it been McCarty , I'd have found her by some way till now". i've cried for isabella for a long time but i am not ready to give up on gindidng her . "We'll find her Charlie." "Today I just wanted your permission to arrange a marriage for Edward" , Carlisle tells me . "Carlisle , I know the importance of protocol in a mafia family. We never made a deal between us , and I would never take away Isabella's choice . So who is going to be the bride for our Edward." "Its Irina Denali." "Have you gone nuts Carlisle ? Why do you want to bind your son to that bitch of a daughter of Eleazar? I understand he is your friend , and belongs to another mafia family , but its Edwards life . Why do you want to ruin it ?" I ask him . This is ridiculous , Edward will never love Irina . She is a vapid bitch , who only cares for money. I've seen her treating staff worse than slaves . "I've met Irina Charlie , besides her problem with spending extra money , I never found any problem with her . She could be good for Edward ." esme replies . " Have you at least asked Edward ?" "You know Charlie , that I had given time till now to Edward , to find a girl for himself . But now I need to make a decision for the family . I don't want to force this on Edward . I am left with no other choice." "Its your decision Carlisle." Why don't you call Edward , Carlisle , asks Esme . Carlisle dials Edward's number and puts it on speaker . "Hello , dad ? " " Edward , you need to get home . Its time you followed the protocol and got married ." " But I've found someone dad . I am in love with her , her name is Bella ." "really , i am so excited for you edward ", exclaims esme , her expression is brimming with excitement . " Why don't you come home for a few days , We'll talk about Bella and her family background then ." "Okay dad, bye ." Carlisle hangs up the phone . Well our discussion was for a waste . He looks at Esme , and says ," our boy has found his girl ."


	4. Chapter 4

I love Edward , I do , but I hate these annoying habits of his . like while sleeping together . I love cuddling , but right now Mr. Cullen is not spooning me but sandwiching me between this bed and himself . I don't like to wake up with sweat and I especially hate it when Mr. Cullen doesn't let me go to bathroom .

" Edward , I really need to to go bathroom , or do you want to explain to your housekeeper why your bed-sheet's are wet . "

"Kay , come back " he mumbled . I know he is awake but doesn't want to get out of bed . That's not going to work today , I have classes to attend . I am not my own boss like him .

I have to go home to change so I just take a shower and wear the clothes , I wore last night . After I get out of bathroom , I find Edward still sleeping . He has to wake up now , I am going to make some breakfast .

"Edward , please wake up ,I have to go , I have made some breakfast for you . Its in microwave . just wake up and lock the door " i say , while shaking him .

He gives me a confused look , and says " Why are you leaving so early ?, lets have breakfast together . " he asks me .

"I have early classes , need to change and move fast cause I am getting late Edward " I exasperate . I take my phone , my bag and kiss Edward goodbye , while he has still not moved from the bed . He faces me opens one eye and has a smirk on his face , while he asks . " don't leave me , who'll protect me while you're gone , love , ?"

He is such a kid sometime , but always leaves a smile on my face , " come on Edward , I have to leave , please wake and tell me goodbye . I know you are leaving for home today . We might not meet today "

I won't leave without meeting you Bella . Why would you say that ? he asks me , while , he wears his shirt and then kisses my head . " wait for a moment , I 'll drop you home" he says .

" Its alright , I'll take the bus , I'll be late Edward . " I tell him , while making his coffee . You drink your coffee , and meet me before you leave ." He smiles and takes his cup .

Edward is going to tell his parents about me . I hope everything goes okay . Well I have no parents to tell about Edward . I always thought if I had my dad , I'd have told him all about Edward , about how he takes care of me , he loves me , he never lets me leave without kissing me and tell him that he doesn't have to worry about me , cause Edward will always take care of me . These are just some of my wishful dreams . I have no way to find about him . There is no name on my birth certificate .

I need to stop depressing myself with what ifs and focus on studies . I am so close to graduating and becoming a teacher . hopefully , I'd be able to make a family of my own with Edward soon .

Edward

I can still smell Bella in the shower . There are always some things of her lying around in my apartment . Her toothbrush , body wash . Her own coffee mix which I've come to love also . I like her things in my home . It makes my relationship with her so real ,when I am still hiding such a big secret from her . I still don't know whether I should involve her in this life . Had I not been considering about her safety and involvement I would have told mom about Bella , the day I met her .

I know now that I can't stay without her . I am being selfish and not considering her reaction . but I hope that she can accept me after I reveal my family background , interrupting my musing my phone rings . I wrap a towel , and get out of shower to take the call , " Emmett , why are disturbing me so early , "

"I heard about a Bella in your life , " says Emmett , I can hear hilarity in his voice . He knows that Esme is not going to leave me without me telling her all details .

' Yes , I am in love , can we move forward and tell me why you called so early . ?"I ask Emmett . I am preparing myself for the investigation from ma .Emmett is like my brother but we need to accomplish some work today besides taking about Bella .

" okay , well I have some important news . Someone left a package for you at the office but it has not been addressed . We have not opened it , but maria said that the one delivering the package , seemed to be a gang member .

"A gang member , are you kidding me , we don't openly declare our presence and because of that these stupid gangs sprout up . We need to pluck this from the bud Emmett . I don't want to deal with some stupid teenagers , who think that its easy to take our territory . " I tell Emmett , I am so infuriated , with these stupid teenagers who think that dealing in drugs and beginning their own gang is so much better than educating themselves . I am going to be the head of Cullen mafia and have a business degree from Harvard .

" I know , that its a stupid problem Edward . I know how to deal with these idiots , but maria said that it was not a teenager but seemed to be a veteran " he tells me in a serious tone . " but that is not the only thing , Edward . While dropping the package , he killed two of our men from security and it scared maria . " he informs me .

" We'll just have to deal with this before I go home , call dad , and tell him the status . I can't let this gang go on for long since they killed my men . " I tell Emmett and hang up the phone .

I need to get as much information as possible about this gang before I take my next step , " hello , Aro ?"

"Yes,Edward , how can I help you ?" Aro replies .

"I need you to find any and all information about the man who dropped a package at my office , you can get his picture from CCTV footage . I want to know everything about him and his dealings as quick as possible . " I ask Aro .

" I'll send you the file as soon as possible " Aro tells me and hangs up the phone .

I didn't need this issue when I still haven't told Bella about my mafia roots .


	5. Chapter 5

Edward

" _Charlie, ..I can't " I whispered to charlie, my hands weighed down by a marlin bfr , shook with nervousness. i can feel everyone's stare while my eyes can never falter from his gaze . the man sitting across me is responsible for a lot of grief for my family . he knows that his words cant save him anymore ,and that is why is is staring at me . I can see that his features have been changed in just a few minutes from the first time Charlie ordered me to kill him . his tensed eyebrows have smoothened out . one tear has also escaped his passive eyes. His that he has accepted his face declared that he has accepted his death . he was just waiting on me , to gather my courage and shoot him ._

" _do you want to say something ?" I ask him for the last time . I have to pass through this test for me ._

 _if I cant serve justice to a betrayer of family , how will I be able to handle our enemies ._

 _I am still watching him . his bushy eyebrows tensed again , he closed his eyes as if trying to put every thought of his in the next sentence . when he opened his teary eyes , he could only utter " family is important for you and me , I did for mine what you are doing for yours , just try to put aside my betrayal and protect and provide for my family "._

 _I felt for this man .Tony made a mistake of trusting a rat , he should have come to us for solving this mess . He was protecting his girls but he still leaked a lot of information about us to volturi. Even if I want to let him get away from this mess, I can't. He can never be part of Cullen again and I'll lose every chance of earning respect since I let a betrayer get away. I know he knows this. He knows that I will regret this._

 _I can see Charlie, Garrett, and Anthony watching me. This is my first step to make bones, so they have not interfered at this last part. I aim my marlin at tony, I want to make it painless. I shoot him in chest in his heart. His girls need to have an opportunity to say goodbye and a bullet to head would not make it easy for them._

My first kill was very important. I earned respect that day. I have been keeping notice of tony's family from that day too. It had hardened me to kill a man who used to be a part of our mafia family. I don't remember each of my kill. I have been ruthless, a hardened criminal, a grizzly protector for my family. So a small gang of dumb teenagers will not be left to walk away from endangering my office environment.

My office is covered by a lot of buildings, all owned by me with legit businesses. I think hiding in plain sight is the best camouflage and gives me a dose of humor every time when cops talk about my family's unknown secluded hiding cabin or palace in hinterland of Ireland.

The elevator takes me to my office at 16 floors, only mafia family has access to this room. The package delivered is sitting on my desk. This is a hint to the mystery of the killing veteran. I sat on my chair and opened the cardboard box.

It has so many papers inside it. What does all this paper mean? I'll have to go through this load of paperwork to make sense of this box. At the end of the box sat a framed picture of a girl with a 2 year old boy. This girl looks a bit familiar but I can't remember her name. Maybe the paperwork will make some sense to me. Sitting on the pile of paperwork is a birth certificate. The little kid looks a lot like my mom, he has the same green eyes as me but his hair is my mother's curly and brown. He also has her lips and almond shaped eyes. I can guess what the birth certificate will say. And yes the kid is named mason Anthony Cullen and has me as his father.

What is the link between this package and the veteran? This package could have been sent to me by mail. Why such extreme measures were adopted. I need to find more about this guy.

I should be in shock but I am just trying to remember the girl .I still cannot place her in my memory. I have to keep my calm and find more about this chaos that I've landed myself in. but I can only think about my parents and bella. I was going to introduce them to her and tell him about my life and now a baby, about who I don't know a thing, has been added to my crime list.

"Emmett, you need to come to my office, now "I tell Emmett on phone and hang up. I know that he'll guess that this is very important matter. I need to go through this paperwork and remember this girl who is named grace o malley .

" O malley , oh! Was she part of Irish family? I think I have a greater fuck up to clean and settle for. "


	6. Chapter 6

Edward POV

 _It has been a month since Issy was taken by zia Renee. I was so angry and had thrown all my toys that zia Renee got me and ran out of my room. I've decided that zio Charlie is going to do as I say now. He has to bring Issy back. I know I am not allowed in dada's office but I have to find zio Charlie. Issy told me about the peephole in the corner of the cloakroom, I went to check if zio Charlie is alone. Dada and Zio were talking, "They expect an outburst, some kind of validation or reaction out of you. If you allow yourself to reveal and react you are giving up information about your character. It is only a matter of time afterward when they will use that information whether to hurt you or use you and that depends only on the situation. I am not willing to risk my Isabella and allow people the opportunity to harm her just because I can't handle my emotions." Zio Charlie said._

That day I understood that an outburst may help you ease some burden from the heart but it also has a price for people like us.

Even though I trust everyone present in this office today, I can't allow me any outburst and that is what all of them expect from me. Emmett is looking at me with pity and consolation, Jasper is trying to analyze my move to prepare his team for action, Aro is interested because of the urgency I put on him to collect the information. Sam, Marcus, Jacob, and Felix are standing for instruction about how to deal with this development. All of them may never let me down but even they cannot know how this new development will impact me.

While pouring myself a scotch, I ask 'Aro, let me know the gist of your research."

Aro stand from corner leather couch and puts a file on my table and sits again on the opposite chair with a leg and while dusting some invisible lint to my eye he starts, " The man in question is named Garett O'Malley, the youngest brother of O'Malley clan's head, he is trained in martial arts and covert operations. A few years ago, he began to participate in family business full time and before that he was studying to be a doctor. He is uncle to the Peter O'malley's children and godfather to Megan O'Malley, the second child of Peter O'Malley."

So O'malley's are tracking me because they Megan and I had a one night stand which led to the birth of Anthony. Even without the hospital and DNA paperwork sent within the box, I can tell that he is my son.

"I get that he is my firstborn son. I am not a hormonal pregnant lady, so stop with your looks now everyone. I am more interested in finding out why the O'malley's needed to send this message in such a dramatic manner" I Question my team.

Jasper walks towards me, pulls the Jack Daniel from the cabinet and pours himself a drink and whispers, "We had a one to one meeting on schedule with O'Malley clan, and the name wasn't specified. Let's talk in detail after."

Jasper is my second in command and sometimes a little too skeptical. His strategies are sometimes weird and beyond most people mind but they have always upheld. If he believes we should discuss this more privately then so be it.

A simple raised eyebrow of mine, lets me know that he understands my skepticism.

"Okay, Gentlemen, thank you for providing me with all the information and handling the situation. We'll talk about it tomorrow and wait for more information from O'malley's." I let everyone know that the meeting is over as I walk towards my chair and sit down.

Everyone begins to leave except Emmett and Jasper. I can question Jasper about his steps later but we need to understand what are the O'malley's up to.

'What more information do you have Jasper? I question Jasper. Emmett angles towards Jasper, it seems he is also out of the loop here.

Japer swigs his drink, straightens in his chair opposite to mine and begins his account in a military fashion, "A week back from today, at 6 a.m., I received an unauthorized call from Peter O'malley's office. The call was not conducted according to the protocol but it was Peter's direct line. The person said that he wanted a one to one meeting with you. Even after asking him, he didn't relay his name but suggested that he was a high ranking member of the O'Malley family."

Jasper continues his explanation, "The situation seemed quite greyish, so I called up my informer to try and find some information. After two days, he told me that any meeting from any high member wasn't possible because the second child of Peter was in Hospital and the family was with her."

"When I had received the call from O'malley's, I had affirmed about having the meeting so I thought that the meeting should be happening two days from today. We should have been receiving a confirmation call, instead of the parcel and dramatics." Jasper completed with some mirth.

"Do you think there is some kind of hilarity in this situation?" I asked Jasper which led to him losing his smirk.

"Edward, you need to deal with this situation before you begin to tell your lady anything about the family," Emmett spoke in a grave tone, which really didn't suit him, as if he was pitying me.

"Shut up, and get out both of you, I understand what steps are to be taken", I said while slamming my glass of scotch on the table.

Not wanting to deal with my crap, Emmett and Jasper leave me be.

At least, now I can be angry with all my facts straight. I have fucked up and so has the O'malley's girl. This fuck up is going to cost me my love and my life. My brain couldn't get Bella out of my mind since this mess began and now I may just have to leave her altogether.

I pull up my contacts in the phone and dial the direct line of Don Peter O'Malley.

"Hello, this is Edward Cullen, heir apparent to Don Carlisle Cullen. I'd like to speak to Don Peter O'Malley.

"Yes, Speak" the answer came in a gravelly voice.

"I want to schedule a meeting as soon as possible with you" I answer to Peter.

" Clark's retro bar near Saint heart Hospital, tomorrow morning 8 a.m." he answered and hung up.

This was easy, but the next may not be. I dial the number, "Hey Dad, I am coming for dinner. You may want to invite Charlie too"


End file.
